Attack on Titan : 30 Days on Wall Maria
by Mizudere
Summary: Mungkin mustahil untuk melakukan rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Wakil Komandan Nijimura Shuuzo. Tetapi, para pasukan penyelidik tetap melakukanya sepenuh hati demi kemajuan umat manusia. [New summary, pair banyak, SnK!AU]


Tahun 840.

Angin berhembus pelan dan mentari mencoba menghangatkan wilayah Distrik Shigashina. Para penduduk Distrik Shigashina sedang sibuk melakukan saling tawar menawar. Awalnya terlihat indah, apalagi ada dinding setinggi 50 meter melindungi wilayah itu.

Tidak indah bagi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang duduk di atas dinding itu. Pemuda bernama Nijimura Shuuzo merasa terpenjara dalam wilayah ini. Pemuda dengan seragam pasukan penyelidiknya –emblem sayap kebebasan tertanam di jaket berwarna khaki, dengan santainya menikmati hembusan angin yang sedang menari di wajahnya yang tidak ada ekspresi, tidak berperasaan. Kedua manik hitamnya sedang melihat segerombolan makhluk-makhluk raksasa di bawahnya yang sedang mencari mangsa, mungkin berharap dirinya jatuh dari tempat ia duduk. Dilihat makhluk itu membuka mulutnya dan melihatkan barisan gigi yang sepertinya tidak terhitung. Entah mengapa pemuda bernama Shuuzo itu tetap datar, tampak sadar bahwa dewa kematian tidak ada di sisinya.

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, pak wakil komandan." Acara menonton Nijimura terganggu oleh suara seseorang. Orang itu menghampiri Nijimura, duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda bersurai kuning gelap dengan kedua manik seperti _caramel_ menyadari bahwa Nijimura tidak membalas sapa nya. Emblem mawar yang ada di seragamnya menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah pasukan siaga, pasukan yang senantiasa menjaga keutuhan dinding yang melindungi tempat tinggalnya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda bersurai kuning gelap itu juga ikut menonton para titan yang sedang kelaparan. Tidak seperti Nijimura, jujur saja, hawa mencekam dari makhluk itu terasa oleh dirinya.

Maka dari itu, pemuda di samping Nijimura berkorban apapun demi keutuhan dinding. Tugas pasukan siaga memang sudah melekat di hati pemuda itu.

"Merasa tidak bebas?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada Nijimura.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Terjun saja dari sini, hibur mereka." Ucapan sarkasme dari seorang anggota pasukan siaga tidak mengubah ekspresi Nijimura, tetap datar tidak berperasaan.

"Kau tahu Miyaji, leluconmu sekarang lebih garing daripada Izuki."

"Aku belajar darinya."

"Pantas saja."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Miyaji tidak mempedulikan respon Nijimura. Semakin hari, Nijimura terlihat semakin berubah di matanya. Pada saat mereka memasuki pelatihan militer, Nijimura terkenal dengan sifatnya yang penuh dengan emosi. Jujur saja, dia ingin bercanda ria seperti dulu, walaupun ada yang kurang dari mereka. Pada saat pelatihan militer, mereka mempunyai seorang sahabat. Tetapi orang itu sudah masuk ke polisi militer. Miyaji mengerti dengan alasan orang itu memilih jalur hidupnya. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan potongan daging manusia yang sudah hancur dimakan oleh titan. Tetapi tidak bagi Nijimura. Walaupun dia memiliki nilai yang tinggi dan masuk dalam sepuluh besar, hatinya tetap teguh memilih pasukan penyelidikan. Sorot mata Nijimura pun berubah, efek berkencan dengan titan setiap melakukan ekspedisi.

Sayap kebebasan seperti emblem di seragamnya, sudah terukir di hati para anggota pasukan penyelidik. Berkorban apapun termasuk nyawa, demi kemajuan umat manusia, harus. Karena tiada pengorbanan, tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Oke, tapi bagaimana jika berkorban sebanyak apapun tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil? Itulah yang dialami oleh pasukan penyelidik di waktu sekarang. Suatu masalah besar di mana mereka hanya membunuh titan dengan manuver 3D, menjelajah wilayah luar dinding, memantau kebiasaan titan di sana, itu saja sudah memakan korban yang banyak. Sepertinya pemerintah memang berencana untuk membubarkan pasukan penyelidik.

Percuma saja melawan titan tetapi kita tidak pernah menang dari mereka.

"Hee, kalian di sini rupanya." Dua pasang manik menatap seseorang yang sepertinya akan menghampiri mereka. Seseorang bersurai hitam seperti Nijimura, berwajah manis dan bercahaya seperti bulan, emblem mawar menandakan dirinya anggota pasukan siaga, manuver 3D yang digunakannya ketika sosok itu menghampiri Nijimura dan Miyaji, tersenyum kecil seperti menyapa 'hai' kepada mereka. Pemuda itu bernama Izuki Shun, anggota elit dalam pasukan siaga. Berbeda dengan Miyaji, kapten yang memerintah anak buah anggota elit seperti Izuki.

"Kapten Miyaji, saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu." Tangan ramping Izuki mengepal, bagian bawahnya dia taruh di dada kirinya dengan tegas –tepat jantungnya terletak, sehingga terlihat dirinya sungguh-sungguh menjadi anggota militer sampai ke jantung terdalamnya. Miyaji hanya melihat kekasihnya, tangannya mengibas-ngibas menandakan bahwa tidak perlu repot untuk sopan kepada dirinya. Izuki yang menyadari kode tersebut, meletakkan kepalan tangannya kembali ke tempat semula. Kepalan tanganpun lepas, memposisikan tangan kanannya ke tempat semula.

"Ada apa?"

"Tugasmu akan digantikan oleh Fukui. Ayo turun."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau beri hormat kepadaku barusan?"

"Karena kau tadi masih berada dalam tugas, ya harus tegas. _Kitakore_."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti." Miyaji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mencoba melirik pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang melamun, entah apa yang ia lamunkan. Miyaji mencoba menegur seorang anggota pasukan penyelidik itu.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa ada di sini, Nijimura?" Pertanyaan Miyaji sukses membuat Nijimura sadar kembali. "Sial, aku hampir lupa." Nijimura segera meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang ada di sana dan turun dari dinding menggunakan Manuver 3D nya. Alat yang canggih, digunakannya dengan baik oleh pemuda itu. Sampai di permukaan tanah, tempat Distrik Shigashina, pemuda dengan pangkat sebagai wakil komandan itu berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan tawar-menawar. Mencari seseorang, alasan dirinya bisa berada di distrik terluar.

"Tatsuya!" Nijimura memanggil orang itu. Pemuda dengan wajah yang cantik dengan seragam yang sama dengan Nijimura –emblem sayap kebebasan. Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh ke arah Nijimura, tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Senyuman yang disukai oleh Nijimura, semakin yakin dialah orang yang ia cari.

Nijimura menghampiri pemuda bernama Tatsuya. Membantu membawa sebuah kantong cokelat besar yang ada di tangan pemuda itu, penuh dengan makanan seperti roti yang hangat ataupun bahan makanan lainnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa, Shuu. Kau kan sudah lelah karena masih membawa Manuver 3D."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku wakil komandan."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku kuat, walaupun tidak sekuat Ootsubo (komandan pasukan penyelidik)."

Pemuda bernama Himuro Tatsuya hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Himuro adalah salah ketua tim salah satu regu di pasukan penyelidik. Gaya bertarungnya sangat hebat, sehingga dirinya selamat berkali-kali dari serangan maut pada saat ekspedisi di luar dinding. Pemuda berparas manis –sampai-sampai Nijimura berpikir bahwa _gender_ Himuro sepertinya bermasalah—mengikuti pasukan penyelidik karena hanya ingin bersama Nijimura, tidak lebih tepatnya menjaga. Dia mati, akupun mati. Motto yang aneh, tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang mendapatkan nilai yang baik dan masuk sepuluh besar seperti Nijimura.

Mereka berjalan menuju perbatasan Wall Maria. Mereka tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, baru kemarin saja mereka selesai melakukan ekspedisi. Korban yang begitu banyak, mereka adalah orang yang beruntung karena selamat dari neraka berkali-kali. Mereka berdua tinggal di Distrik Trost, terletak di Wall Rose. Kenapa mereka tidak membeli bahan makanan di sana? Jujur saja, harga bahan pokok makanan di Distrik Shigashina sangat murah dibandingkan di Distrik Trost. Itu hanya tindakan pemerintah supaya para penghuni tinggal di distrik terluar. Dikatakan bahwa titan selalu datang dari arah selatan, maka dari itu, Distrik Shigashina dibangun bertujuan untuk memancing para titan hanya berkumpul di daerah itu. Tindakan yang licik, apalagi pemerintah menjamin kehidupan yang sejahtera untuk para penduduk yang ingin tinggal di Distrik Shigashina.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat sosok anak kecil bersurai ungu menghampiri mereka. Anak itu menarik-narik salah satu kaki Himuro, mencoba mencari perhatian. Jujur, Nijimura sedikit cemburu. Apalagi Himuro mengelus anak yang tingginya hanya sepinggang pemuda itu. Manik yang warna nya sama seperti rambutnya terlihat berkilauan ketika melihat kantong cokelat yang dibawa oleh Nijimura.

"Tidak boleh, nak. Ini milik kami."

"Shuu."

"Oke oke." Terpaksa Nijimura memberikan sebuah roti kepada anak itu. Anak itu langsung mengambilnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah lugu anak itu. Wajah Nijimura sedikit memerah. Tingkah laku anak-anak memang menggemaskan, rasanya Nijimura ingin memiliki seorang anak. Nijimura mengelus pelan kepala anak itu, wajah anak itu ada goresan luka di pipi kanannya. Cukup dalam, batin Nijimura khawatir.

"Murasakicchi! Ayo ke sini!" Anak bersurai ungu itu langsung menoleh seorang anak bersurai kuning emas yang memaggilnya barusan. Dengan langkah cepat, anak bersurai ungu itu berlari ke arah temannya. Tetapi langkah kakinya berhenti, badannya berbalik ke arah Nijimura dan Himuro. "Terima kasih, nii-chin!" _Nii-chin, huh?_

Dan ucapan 'sama-sama' dari mereka hanya memberi pose hormat, kepalan tangan ditaruh di dada kiri mereka, tersenyum ke arah anak itu.

"Andai saja kau berhenti menjadi anggota pasukan pengintai dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga untukku." Ucap Nijimura lirih. Himuro mendengar ucapan itu, tidak ada respon apapun.

"Kau tahu, tanganmu itu tidak cocok untuk bertarung di luar sana."

"Kau meremehkanku?" Himuro bertanya sedikit membentak, membuat Nijimura sedikit kaget. Dia tahu tujuan dari Himuro adalah untuk mengikuti dirinya. Seperti terikat oleh benang merah yang tersimpul di jari kelingking mereka, seperti langit dan awan, Himuro merasa hidupnya tidak berarti jika tidak ada Shuu. Waktu kecil dirinya adalah pelacur yang dijual oleh pasar gelap. Tidak ada ayah atau ibu, mereka sudah mati dibunuh oleh orang yang menculik dirinya. Tubuhnya tidak suci lagi, waktu itu rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Di saat itulah Nijimura muncul, menolong dirinya yang sudah tidak ada cahaya yang memberikan kehidupan. Nijimura adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Dirinya masih ingat dengan wajah Nijimura yang pantang menyerah ketika menghajar majikan Himuro.

Tetapi di saat itu juga Nijimura merasa dirinya tertolong oleh Himuro. Pada saat menyelamatkan pemuda kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu, dia tertangkap basah oleh seseorang yang mungkin itu adalah anak buah dari majikan Himuro.

Himuro telah membunuh orang itu, menusuk tepat di jantung dengan sebuah pisau.

" _Kau tahu, tanganmu tidak cocok untuk bertarung seperti itu." Ucap Nijimura ketika memegang kedua tangan Himuro._

" _Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, kau sudah mati tercekik."_

" _Baiklah~ Terima Kasih sudah menolongku. Ayo ke rumah. Di sana ada ibu ku."_

" _Tapi itu rumahmu."_

" _Tidak. Itu rumah kita."_

Sudah cukup Himuro memikirkan masa lalunya, kedua maniknya melirik ke arah Nijimura yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Jari-jari di tangan kanannya sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah cincin yang dijadikan sebuah kalung olehnya. "Maaf." Akhirnya Nijimura berucap.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Shuu." Tanpa basa-basi, Nijimura mencium kening Himuro dengan lembut. Kaki mereka tetap bergerak menuju kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke Distrik Trost. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, tangan Nijimura yang menautkan tangan Himuro duluan, seperti berkata 'aku ada di sini'.

 **[Disrik Trost, Wall Rose]**

Tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk sebuah rumah. Lentera bercahaya untuk menerangi ruangan yang dihuni oleh Nijimura dan Himuro. Tempat makan yang luas bagi mereka berdua, karena ibu Nijimura sudah dipanggil dan tenang di sana. Masakan Himuro memang berbeda dengan masakan sang ibu, tetapi Nijimura merasakan masakan Himuro menghangatkan hatinya seperti ibu. Himuro memang cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga -walaupun _gender_ menjadi masalahnya. Nijimura sebenarnya ingin menikahi Himuro, toh pernikahan sesama jenis tidak ada masalah di wilayahnya. Tetapi, Himuro tetap saja bersikeras ikut pasukan penyelidikan

Seharusnya malam ini sunyi.

Ada sekumpulan suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh Nijimura dan Himuro. Mereka langsung keluar dan melihat sekumpulan orang-orang dengan wajah yang pucat. Sorot mata mereka, ketakutan.

"A-aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Tidak, anda tetap di sini, Nijimura-san." Mereka kedatangan tamu. Seorang anggota pasukan siaga dengan Miyaji yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, darah menyelimuti sebagian wajah tegasnya, tertidur di bahu pemuda itu. "Fukui?"

Pemuda itu bernama Fukui Kensuke, posisi sebagai anggota elit seperti Izuki yang diketuai oleh Kapten Miyaji. Nijimura menyadari bahwa wajah Fukui sangat pucat, nafas yang tidak teratur. "Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Distrik Shigashina hancur, titan juga sudah menghancurkan Wall Maria." Jawaban Miyaji sukses membuat lutut Himuro lemas, beruntung ada Nijimura yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Bukan Himuro saja yang _shock_ mendengarnya, Nijimura, orang yang tidak suka bergantung dengan kokohnya dinding, merasakan ketakutan yang hebat. Ketakutan ketika dirinya pertama kali melakukan ekspedisi dan hampir mati dimakan oleh titan. "Maaf, saya tidak beri hormat kepada kalian."

"Tidak apa, masuklah." Nijimura mempersilahkan Fukui untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Himuro mencoba bangkit dan menolong Fukui untuk membawa Miyaji yang masih pingsan ke sebuah kamar yang ada di sana. Himuro melirik sebuah benda yang diselimuti oleh kain berwarna hijau tua yang ada di tangan Fukui. Mengerutkan keningnya, ukuran benda itu tidak kecil, panjangnya sama seperti panjang lengan bawahnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar, pemuda bernama kecil Tatsuya itu mencoba bertanya kepada Fukui. "Apa itu, Fukui-kun?"

Wajah Fukui semakin pucat. Tangannya kini semakin mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap benda itu. Nijimura yang tadinya menutup pintu rumah, mendengar pertanyaan Himuro tentang benda itu. Nijimura menghampiri anggota pasukan siaga itu, Himuro tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang wakil komandan pasukan penyelidik itu.

"Tangan siapa itu?" Kedua manik Himuro terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang sukses keluar dari mulut Nijimura. Badan Fukui bergetar hebat. Akhirnya benda tersebut ia taruh di meja yang ada di dekatnya, tangan kanannya mengepal, dan menaruh tangannya di dada di sebelah kirinya. Tak lupa tangan kirinya dia taruh di belakang tubuhnya, mencoba tegar.

"Lapor. Izuki Shun, anggota elit pasukan siaga, gugur dan sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Nijimura, Himuro, selaku anggota pasukan penyelidik yang sudah lima tahun melewati maut di luar dinding, hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan berterima kasih kepada seorang prajurit yang gugur dalam medan perang sudah melakukan pengorbanan yang luar biasa. Sekecil apapun pengorbanan itu. Sedih karena ada orang yang mereka kenal meninggal dengan tubuh yang tidak lengkap sudah wajar. Tetapi mereka sudah terbiasa untuk tegar, karena manusia mau sampai kapanpun akan meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.

"Tatsuya, makamkan mayat Izuki ke tempat pemakaman prajurit. Panggil anak buahmu jika kau perlu."

"Baik, wakil komandan!" Himuro segera membawa lengan Izuki dan pergi meninggalkan Nijimura dan Fukui. Tidak lupa untuk memakai seragamnya kembali dan mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau tua supaya angin tidak mengganggu tubuhnya.

Himuro pergi, tinggal Nijimura dan Fukui yang berada di rumah, duduk di ruang makan ditemani oleh cahaya lentera. Sunyi sejenak, karena Nijimura membiarkan Fukui untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Nijimura segera mengambil segelas air putih yang mungkin dapat menenangkan pemuda itu. Setelah meminumnya, nafas Fukui berubah menjadi teratur kembali. Pemuda itu mencoba memejamkan mata, menenangkan ketakutannya karena baru berkenalan dengan makhluk raksasa yang mempunyai tinggi tiga kali lipat tingginya, ataupun lebih dari itu. Membuka kelopak matanya kembali, pandangan yang awalnya kabur semakin lama semakin fokus, terlihat Nijimura yang sedang menunggu Fukui untuk berbicara.

"Maaf, Nijimura-san. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja mimpi burukmu barusan di keesokan hari. Kau bisa menginap di rumah kami hari ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu sopan seperti itu. Walaupun beda pangkat, kita pernah satu angkatan dalam pelatihan militer." Nijimura menghela nafas sejenak. "Sifatmu yang dulu itu hilang rupanya."

"Aku hanya sedang takut. Maaf aku selalu tidak sopan terhadapmu."

Nijimura mengerutkan keningnya. "Nijimura, ceritaku ini sepertinya akan membantu pasukan penyelidik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan bercerita jika kau mempertemukanku dengan komandanmu, Ootsubo Taisuke."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

 **[Keesokan harinya, Distrik Trost, Wall Rose]**

Mustahil jika Wall Maria sudah dihancurkan oleh titan. Ukuran mereka maksimum kira-kira 15 meter. Bagaimana caranya mereka menghancurkan Wall Maria yang kokoh dan tingginya mencapai 50 meter, hal itu menjadi misteri bagi Nijimura. Dikabarkan ada 1000 penduduk Distrik Shigashina yang tewas akibat kejadian naas kemarin. Para prajurit pasukan siaga juga kehilangan sebagian anggotanya.

Nijimura, Himuro dan Fukui keluar dari rumah mengenakan seragam mereka masing-masing. Sebelum pergi ke tempat pasukan penyelidik, mereka pergi ke tempat pengungsian yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Nijimura. Miyaji masih belum sadarkan diri.

Pembagian makanan kepada para pengungsi sedang dilaksanakan ketika ketiga pemuda itu sudah sampai. Distrik Trost terlihat lebih sesak dari sebelumnya, yang selamat hanya seperempat penduduk Shigashina. Pembagian yang dilaksanakan oleh para pasukan pengintai tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak semua yang bisa mengisi perut mereka. Siapa yang cepat, dia yang dapat. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sebuah roti yang hangat. Himuro mencoba mencari anak yang ia temui kemarin. Berharap anak itu selamat bersama teman ataupun keluarganya.

Harapan Himuro terkabul. Anak bersurai ungu itu datang dengan sendirinya, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang dua buah roti. Anak itu berjalan menghampiri Himuro. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya, hanya menyerahkan salah satu roti yang ia bawa. Himuro tersenyum hambar, melihat anak itu berjalan sendiri di tengah kepanikan penduduk. Himuro menggeleng pelan, dan anak itu sepertinya kelaparan. Dilihat dari memakan kedua roti yang ia bawa dengan rakus. Melihat anak bersurai ungu di depannya, Himuro sekilas mengingat seseorang yang ia cintai sebelum Nijimura.

 _Taiga.._

"Kenapa.. menangis?"

"Eh?" Anak itu bersuara dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuk Himuro. Tidak sadar bahwa ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh poni nya yang panjang. Himuro segera mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Nijimura menyadari hal itu. Tangan Himuro terhenti ketika Nijimura menahannya. Nijimura memeluk tubuh Himuro dengan erat, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, kedua maniknya melihat anak bersurai ungu yang hanya memasang wajah polos.

"Di mana keluargamu?"

"Dimakan." Tidak ada tampak wajah ketakutan ketika anak itu menjawab pertanyaan Nijimura. Nijimura menelan ludahnya, terkejut dengan ekspresi anak itu yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Nijimura melihat sekitar, dan mendapatkan para penduduk yang masih memasang wajah yang horor. Fukui saja sampai terbawa mimpi karena baru pertama kali bertemu dengan titan. Fukui merasa mentalnya kalah dengan anak kecil, apakah dia pantas menjadi anggota militer. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi pelajaran baginya. Fukui akhirnya menggantikan Nijimura untuk bertanya kepada anak itu.

"Teman?"

"Ada di sampingmu." Nijimura menoleh ke samping. Terlihat anak kecil bersurai biru muda dengan wajah yang datar seperti teflon. " _Doumo._." Nijimura, Himuro dan Fukui terlonjak kaget karena kemunculan seseorang yang tiba-tiba. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. Mungkin tinggi anak itu lebih rendah dibandingkan anak bersurai ungu. Entah mengapa anak bersurai biru muda itu mengingatkan mereka bertiga kepada teman seangkatan latihan militer mereka.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Nijimura yang masih mengurutkan dada nya.

"Sejak Murasikabara-kun menghampiri kalian." Jawab anak itu dengan gaya berbicara yang terlalu datar. "Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal."

"Wah, nama yang bagus Kuroko-kun." Celetuk Himuro sambil tersenyum manis. Himuro merendahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mengelus kepala Kuroko. "Ne, Murasakibara-kun juga punya nama yang bagus." Lanjut Himuro. Murasakibara tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah ketika Himuro memujinya. "Panggil saja aku Atsushi, _kaa-chin._ " _Dia bukan ibumu, nak._ Batin Nijimura kesal.

"Cemburu pak?" Fukui bertanya sambil menyiku tubuh Nijimura. Nijimura hanya memalingkan wajah, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Fukui. "Kau lupa kita akan pergi menemui Ootsubo hari ini?"

"Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?"

"Mencoba memancingku untuk menikahimu dengan titan ya?"

"Kau tidak asyik seperti Okamura."

"Itu karena dia sudah terbiasa denganmu." Fukui hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Berdebat dengan Nijimura tidak akan pernah selesai. Nijimura melirik Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Himuro. Syukurlah pemuda yang ia sayangi tidak merasa sedih kembali. Setiap air matanya yang jatuh selalu membuat hati Nijimura teriris. Nijimura hanya tersenyum kecil, mengaku dirinya bodoh karena hanya cemburu dengan anak kecil yang terlalu dekat dengan Himuro. Tatapan Nijimura melunak, melihat wajah-wajah polos yang setiap anak miliki.

 _Eh.._

Nijimura menyadari sesuatu, wajah Murasakibara sangat bersih dari luka. Luka dalam seperti kemarin yang ia tahu akan sulit disembuhkan. Itu pun luka seperti itu akan terbekas selama setahun. Baru saja Nijimura membuka mulut, kedua anak yang tadi menghampiri mereka langsung menghilang. "Dimana mereka?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Daritadi mereka sudah pergi." Sepertinya mengunjungi pengungsian sudah membuang waktu mereka untuk bertemu Ootsubo. Tetapi Nijimura masih memikirkan tentang anak bersurai ungu itu. Ada yang ganjil. Luka seperti itu, bahkan Riko yang ahli dalam pengobatan pasti susah untuk menghilangkan luka dalam. Di perjalanan menuju markas pasukan penyelidik, Nijimura tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah lugu Murasakibara yang melayang-layang di pikirannya. Perasaan takut muncul di dirinya. Bulu roma sepertinya juga berdiri merasakan aura yang berbeda dengan anak itu. Juga anak bersurai biru muda yang keberadaannya begitu tipis seperti makhluk halus.

"Shuu." Himuro mencoba menyadarkan Nijimura dari lamunannya. Sontak saja Nijimura terkejut, lalu memandang Himuro dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Kau terlalu diam hari ini."

"Maaf." Fukui juga merasakan bahwa Nijimura sepertinya ketakutan setelah mereka bertemu dengan dua anak itu. "Fukui."

"Ya, Nijimura-san?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa ceritamu akan membantu pasukan penyelidik?"

Fukui berpikir sejenak, lalu bersuara. "Apakah kau tahu tentang keluarga, ataupun tempat kelahiran Izuki?" Fukui bertanya. "Jangan bertanya sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Maaf. Itulah kunci dari ceritaku, dan juga titan yang sudah menghancurkan Distrik Shigashina Wall Maria." Dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

 _Sore itu, mentari yang aku lihat dari atas Wall Maria sangat indah ketika dia ingin pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Terlihat para penduduk Distrik Shigashina yang sudah siap-siap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, walaupun ada anak-anak yang masih bersikeras untuk bermain sampai langit berubah menjadi gelap. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka, mengingatkanku tentang masa kecil yang selalu membantah ibu. Sepertinya aku akan izin kepada Kapten Miyaji untuk pulang ke kampung halamanku, di desa yang terletak di Wall Rose._

 _Kapten Kimura dikabarkan juga akan pulang ke kampung halaman karena sang ibunda nya sakit, ini akan menjadi sulit untuk meminta izin. Kapten Kasuga sedang berada di rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan –dan itu alasan yang sangat konyol. Bertambah lagi beban kapten Miyaji. Sepertinya aku tunda dulu untuk bertemu dengan ibu._

 _Aku menghirup udara sore yang begitu hangat, tercium aroma masakan dari rumah-rumah di Distrik Shigashina. Aku bertugas menjaga di perbatasan Wall Maria. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjaga di bagian depan, karena masih belum puas melihat tanah yang tandus di luar dinding. Tugas pasukan elit menjaga perbatasan Wall Maria. Entah aku merasa bangga atau sedih._

" _Fukui." Izuki menghampiriku di tengah aku sedang melamun. Kulirik dia, wajah manis yang terkena cahaya sore begitu indah, mata tajamnya yang terlihat begitu lembut di mataku, rambut hitamnya yang ikut menari dengan hembusan angin, aku suka. Badannya yang begitu ramping, membuatku ingin mengubah status kelaminnya menjadi perempuan jika aku adalah orangtua nya. Aku tidak membalas senyuman itu, karena senyuman yang lebih tulus hanya diterima oleh Kapten yang mempunyai hobi melempar nanas Kapten Kimura. Walaupun dia mempunyai selera humor yang eh-cukup aneh, tetapi dia menikmati hal itu. Mungkin itulah tambahan mengapa aku menyukai pemuda manis itu._

 _Izuki duduk di sebelahku, ikut menonton mentari yang semakin lama semakin redup. Kami tenggelam dalam keheningan. Izuki bukanlah orang yang pendiam. Kapanpun, atau di manapun, anak itu akan selalu membuat pantun dan dihadiahi ceramahan oleh kapten Miyaji. Aku merasa kesal waktu itu, dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tidak siap-siap makan malam?"_

" _Aku malah ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut makam malam bersama Miyaji-san." Hanya gumamanku yang merespon jawaban Izuki. Dia tidak tahu hatiku teriris mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku melirik lagi ke arah Izuki, terlihat wajahnya yang selalu ceria kini terlihat murung._

" _Kau tidak apa?"_

" _Yah, aku ada masalah."_

" _Ceritakan saja kalau kau mau."_

" _Baiklah." Jeda. Aku tidak menyangka dia menanggapi perkataanku dengan serius. "Aku adalah Araki Shun. Bukan Izuki Shun." Pupil mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Araki bukanlah marga sembarangan yang seenak hati untuk digunakan. Araki adalah keluarga bangsawan yang sudah punah, dan aku tidak mengetahui penyebab kematiannya. Para polisi militer menjaga rahasia itu dengan ketat. Siapapun yang mengetahui nya, maka keesokan harinya orang itu hanya akan tinggal nama. Aku sudah curiga dengan pemerintah ketika Nijimura yang menceritakan ada yang aneh dengan pemerintah. Mereka sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua._

 _Ajaibnya, Izuki adalah anggota dari keluarga Araki, berarti anggota keluarga Araki masih ada. Aku pernah membaca buku dari kakekku bahwa keluarga Araki mempunyai keahlian dalam melihat. Mata tajam bagaikan elang, bisa melihat apapun tanpa menoleh._

" _Ya, aku memiliki kemampuan itu. Kemampuanku bernama Eagle Eye." Pantas saja Izuki –ah mungkin aku harus memanggilnya Shun—memasuki anggota elit pasukan siaga. Jujur saja, pemuda yang menjadi anggota pasukan militer setelah angkatanku mempunyai gaya bertarungnya yang standar, tetapi kemampuan akademiknya luar biasa. Berarti Kapten Miyaji mengetahui hal ini juga. Dilihat dari caranya memilih, pasti dia menggunakan kemampuan Shun sebaik mungkin._

" _Lalu, apa yang telah mengganggu pikiran anda, Araki-san?" Karena mengganti marga, aku mencoba lebih sopan berbicara dengannya. Dia masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat darah mengalir dan membasahi dagu nya yang begitu lancip. Aku memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan. "Tidak apa. Biarkan saja seperti ini."_

" _Anda menyeramkan."_

" _Terima kasih."_

" _Itu bukan pujian."_

" _Aku tahu itu." Dia menarik nafasnya lalu hembuskan perlahan. "Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Aku mengangguk. "Tolong jaga adikku."_

" _Hah? Bagaimana saya bisa membantu jika anda tidak memberitahukan namanya?" Sayang pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab olehnya. Aku pun tidak mempedulikannya, kurasa. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan burung-burung berlarian di langit, mencoba menjauhi Distrik Shigashina._

 _ **CTARR!**_

 _Suara petir membuat telingaku sakit, sepertinya kilat itu menyambar di depan gerbang Distrik Shigashina._

 _Dan sosok itu muncul._

 _Aku terbelalak. Titan yang tidak berkulit, memiliki tinggi yang melebihi Wall Maria. Semua penduduk Distrik Shigashina juga demikian. Hanya Shun yag berlarian di atas dinding dan mencoba menghabisi titan itu. Sorot matanya seperti ingin membunuh habis-habisan. Aku mengejarnya, kakiku begetar hebat karena masih takut. Baru kali ini aku berhadapan langsung dengan titan, wajar saja kalau aku takut._

 _Tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh Shun terpaksa membuatku memaksa otakku untuk memerintahkan otot kakiku supaya tidak begetar. Berlari, baru kali ini aku kalah dengan Shun dalam berlari. Langkah kakinya sangat lebar. Shun loncat dan menggunakan Manuver 3D dengan ahli. Pertama, dia mengalihkan perhatian dan mencoba membuat titan bingung. Meriam yang dipasang di atas dinding hancur karena titan itu mencoba menangkap Shun. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, tujuan utama titan itu sepertinya memang mengincar meriam-meriam yang sudah kami pasang. Titan itu sangat pintar seperti manusia._

 _Gerakan titan tidak berkulit itu sangat lambat, terlihat dari makhluk itu mencoba menangkap Shun. Shun menaikki salah satu lengan titan itu, mencari tengkuknya untuk ditebas dengan pedang yang ia pegang._

" _Shun_ teme. _.!_ _Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Terdengar suara kapten Miyaji di telingaku, memanggil dan terselip makian yang ia lontarkan untuk Shun. Pemuda bersurai kuning gelap itu berlari ke arah kami._

 _Aku yang tadinya melihat Kapten, mencoba melihat kembali ke arah titan. Bertanya-tanya apakah Shun bisa membunuh titan itu. Tetapi titan itu hilang, membuat diriku dan kapten terkejut bukan main. "Sial sial sial..!" Kapten memaki sambil mencoba mencari Shun yang sepertinya jatuh di daerah luar dinding. Dan naas, Araki Shun tewas dimakan oleh seekor titan berukuran 3 meter dan potongan tangan kanannya terlempar ke arah kami. Kami sangat_ shock _saat itu._

 _Tetapi kapten yang tetap berlari ke perbatasan Wall Maria dan membawa potongan tangan Shun. Aku mengikuti kapten. Tidak seperti kapten yang sepertinya sudah bisa membiasakan diri untuk mengahadapi kejadian naas barusan, melihat darah ikan saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah. Aku melirik ke arah belakang, dan mendapatkan gerbang Distrik Shigashina sudah hancur, para titan yang kelaparan sepertinya senang karena bertemu dengan makanan kesukaan mereka. Aku tidak berani melirik lagi, menghadap kedepan dan ikut berlarian seperti kapten._

 _Kami turun di dalam wilayah Wall Maria menggunakan Manuver 3D. Kami melihat para anggota pasukan siaga sedang berkumpul, terlihat juga para penduduk Shigashina yang berlarian menuju sekumpulan kapal besar yang akan membawa mereka sampai wilayah Wall Rose. Ekspresi wajah mereka sangat muram, sepertiku. Ada yang sedang memeluk keluarganya, ada yang depresi, ada juga yang masih memuja-muja dinding sambil menyebut dosa-dosa nya satu persatu. Karena aku adalah pasukan elit, aku berjaga di depan gerbang Wall Maria. Tanpa kapten memberitahuku pun aku sudah mengetahui tugasku. Dinding itu adalah mawar, dan kami sebagai durinya yang selalu menjaga mawar itu tetap utuh._

 _Tak kusangka titan-titan sudah berada hampir dekat di gerbang Wall Maria. Para pasukan siaga menembakkan meriam dengan tepat, walaupun hampir semua tembakkan tidak mengenai tengkuk para titan. Aku membantu mereka, menebas tengkuk makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu bersama kapten. Jujur, mungkin aku merasa bangga karena aku bisa membunuh titan seperti pasukan penyelidik yang ahli, mengingatkanku tentang Nijimura dan kekasihnya yang menebas tengkuk titan buatan pada saat ujian militer. Tidak, terutama kekasihnya, sangat menyeramkan._

 _Empat titan sudah kubunuh, sepuluh titan sudah dihajar oleh kapten Miyaji. Aku sering melihatnya marah, malah lemparan nanas kapten Kimura sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Tetapi, aku baru kali ini melihatnya, tatapan dendam dan siap untuk membunuh. Aku sepertinya harus takut dengan kaptenku daripada para titan._

 _Kapten Miyaji memang hebat._

" _Tidak! Anakku..!" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar ketika kami melakukan pembantaian titan secara besar-besaran. Wanita itu berlari menuju titan –bukannya menuju gerbang—yang sudah menangkap seorang anak perempuan. Anak itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tangan kanan titan yang sudah ingin menghancurkan anak itu. Kapten dan aku berlari ke sana, aku menebas tangan kanannya, dan kapten menangkap gadis itu. Anak itu sudah terluka, mungkin parah. Terlihat darahnya yang melekat di seragam kapten Miyaji ketika membawanya seperti karung besar._

 _Aku berlari melewati atap rumah-rumah, dan pergi menuju gerbang Wall Maria. Kapten Miyaji membawa wanita dan anak itu ke kapal yang sudah mau siap pergi._

 _Kapten Miyaji pingsan setelah dirinya membawa ibu dan anak itu. Untung saja aku berada di dekatnya, aku menahannya. Aku merasakan bahwa Miyaji-san terlalu lelah, membunuh satu ekor saja sudah membuatku berkeringat hebat. Aku waktu itu bingung. Haruskah aku membawa kapten ke Distrik Trost yang terletak di Wall Rose, atau menugaskan para anggota pasukan siaga lainnya untuk membawa kapten ke tempat teraman dan ikut bertarung di luar sana, itulah dua pilihan sangat sulit yang aku buat._

" _Fukui-san, serahkan semua nya kepada kami. Walaupun kami tidak sehebat kalian, biarkan kami memenuhi tugas sebagai anggota pasukan siaga." Ucap Liu yang sepertinya mengerti keadaanku. Aku menaikki kapal yang sudah penuh dengan penduduk yang ingin mengungsi ke dinding yang lebih dalam. Penduduk Distrik Shigashina sangat baik, sampai aku ingin menghajar wajah mereka satu persatu. Aku tidak diberi tempat untuk menaruh kapten yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka pasti sangat_ shock _. Kami sudah menghimbau para warga di sana untuk siaga sepanjang hari dan siap-siap pergi ke gerbang Wall Maria jika titan sudah masuk ke wilayah mereka, tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Mereka lebih baik mendengarkan para pengikut penyembah dinding-dinding yang sudah melindungi kami semua selama satu abad._

 _Di tengah perjalanan, kami para penumpang kapal melihat seeokor titan yang tingginya mencapai 15 meter, mengenakan_ armor _, berlari sangat cepat dan menghancurkan gerbang Wall Maria. Disitulah para penumpang semakin panik. Kami tidak tahu dengan nasib para penduduk yang masih berada di sana, mungkin kami hanya memikirkan keselamatan kami sampai ke tempat tujuan._

.

.

.

 **[Di dalam dinding Wall Rose, pemakaman pasukan militer]**

Langit sudah berwarna oranye, lebih teduh daripada kemarin. Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning gelap berdiri di depan sebuah pemakaman dengan kedua manik _caramel_ yang masih terpaku dengan nama batu nisan yang ada di depannya. Hampa, angin bertiup lembut tidak cukup menemaninya. Dia hanya butuh sosok yang ia cintainya. Andai saja sosok itu masih hidup, dengan senang hati pemuda itu akan memanggilnya, sosok itu selalu ada di sampingnya. Kecuali di hari sebelum kematiannya, entah mengapa yang ia rasakan kemarin terlalu luas karena tidak ada yang berada di sampingnya.

Dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Ingin merasakan bahwa kejadian itu adalah mimpi buruknya, tetapi tidak mungkin. Mimpi itu terlalu nyata baginya. Kedua tangannya terkilir karena membalaskan dendamnya terhadap makhluk-makhluk sialan itu. Tetapi yang ia rasakan hanyalah hatinya yang ngilu dibandingkan cedera yang ia alami. Air matanya sudah kering tak bersisa, padahal dirinya ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya.

"Jangan memakai seragam pasukanmu ketika kau ingin berkunjung, kapten Miyaji." Suara seseorang, yang sangat ia kenal. Suara seorang pemuda yang dulunya adalah sahabatnya di masa pelatihan pasukan militer bersama Nijimura. Sahabat yang dulunya yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya dan Nijimura.

Pemuda yang tadi hanya termenung di depan sebuah pemakaman menoleh ke belakang, terdapat sosok pemuda bersurai abu-abu dengan postur badan yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya. Seragam jaket berwarna khaki dengan sebuah emblem _unicorn_ di kedua lengan atasnya, sudah menduga bahwa pemuda itu adalah anggota polisi militer. Kesunyian di antara mereka hanya ditemani oleh angin yang berlarian di sekitar mereka, saling menatap satu sama lain tetapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau itu pintar. Jangan bertanya basa-basi seperti itu, Mayuzumi."

"Oke, makam siapa yang kau kunjungi? Sudah jelas dengan pertanyaanku?"

"..." Bukannya mau mengabaikan pertanyaan dari pemuda bernama Mayuzumi itu, tetapi menyebut namanya saja membuat hatinya semakin ngilu. Kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian, sebenarnya Mayuzumi sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian. Oh, tidak bagi Miyaji, dirinya tidak suka dengan orang yang terlalu pendiam. Sialnya dia masih mengakui bahwa Mayuzumi adalah sahabat baiknya. Entah Mayuzumi juga masih mengakuinya atau sebaliknya.

"Izuki Shun." Miyaji menjawab.

"Oh, anak buah kesayanganmu itu?"

"Dia bukan anak buahku."

"Tetapi di dalam pekerjaan sudah semestinya begitu, wahai kapten Miyaji."

Andai saja Kimura ada di sini, Miyaji ingin meminta nanasnya dan melemparkannya ke arah wajah Mayuzumi yang terlalu datar dan menyebalkan baginya. Sangat sial, dia masih dalam keadaan marah.

Terpaksa Miyaji berbalik dan menghadap teman lamanya. Jarak antara mereka cukup jauh, mungkin dua meter lebih. Tatapan matanya yang begitu kosong, tidak punya harapan selain memilih bertahan di dinding terdalam, sifat itulah yang membuat Miyaji mulai membenci pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

Sunyi, sepertinya hembusan angin juga tidak berani meramaikan suasana yang ada di antara mereka. Mayuzumi masih menatap datar ke Miyaji. Beda dengan Nijimura, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau pegang?" Akhirnya Mayuzumi mengeluarkan suatu pertanyaan untuk basa-basi lagi. Yang dimaksud Mayuzumi adalah sebuah buku berwarna cokelat tua berukuran kecil –mungkin cukup jika ditaruh di saku seragamnya—yang sedang dipegang oleh Miyaji.

"Ini buku Shun."

"Lalu? Kau berharap kekasihmu itu hidup kembali jika kau memberikan buku humor terbitan terbaru? Jangan konyol, kapten."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku peka bahwa kemarin Izuki membuat pantun kurang dari tiga puluh kali."

Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahinya. "Emangnya dia bisa membuat berapa banyak dalam sehari?"

"Delapan puluh kali."

"Wow."

Kembali lagi hening. Cih, Miyaji sepertitnya kesal dengan kehadiran Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba. "Kau mau apa kesini?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sosok seorang anggota polisi militer masih ada di depannya, dengan mulut yang tertutup. "Jawab aku, sialan."

"Aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa Nijimura sedang ditahan di penjara yang terletak di Wall Sina. Calon istrinya juga diturunkan pangkatnya menjadi anggota pasukan khusus oleh pemerintah secara langsung. Adikmu yang naik pangkat menjadi kapten. Kabar buruk atau kabar baik buatmu?"

Miyaji menahan nafasnya. Tidak mungkin sepasang kekasih itu melanggar peraturan yang diberikan oleh pemerintah.

"Dua-duanya, kurasa. Mungkin Yuuya bisa melakukannya. Tapi kenapa?"

"Persyaratan."

 _Persyaratan? Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?_

"Kalau kau bertanya tentang persyaratan, akan kujawab." Jeda, Mayuzumi mengambil nafas dahulu. "Persyaratan karena pasukan penyelidik meminta izin untuk melakukan ekspedisi dan tinggal di atas Wall Maria selama tiga puluh hari. Oh, ucapkan terima kasih kepada Fukui yang menjadi saksi di kejadian hancurnya Wall Maria sehingga para pasukan penyelidik membuat rencana yang pastinya tidak disetujui oleh pemerintah. Tetapi, si bibir menyebalkan itu melakukan tawar menawar. Sialnya tawar-menawar itu ada hasilnya juga, walaupun sempat membuat keributan di sana, karena Himuro hampir meninju sang raja."

Si bibir? Itu adalah Nijimura.

Miyaji masih terdiam. Pikirannya sekarang semakin rumit mendengar cerita dari Mayuzumi. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, membuat Mayuzumi melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang kapten dari pasukan siaga. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti, teringat akan sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan kepada Miyaji. Sang salah satu anggota polisi militer itu membalik badannya kembali, berhadapan dengan teman lamanya kembali. Temannya yang berharga selain Nijimura ataupun adiknya yang sekarang tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa dulu aku memaksa kalian masuk ke polisi militer? Lucunya aku pernah berucap bahwa orang pengecut adalah orang yang berdiam diri di dinding terdalam sambil meminum anggur yang mahal." Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Tetapi Mayuzumi tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena para pemerintah akan membunuh kalian, para pasukan siaga dan pasukan penyelidik, suatu hari nanti." Wajah Miyaji pucat seketika mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hukuman mati. Sudah dari awal pasukan penyelidik dan pasukan siaga mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar. Tetapi—

"Aku merasa, ah tidak. Aku yakin pemerintah menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan mereka takut bahwa pasukan penyelidik akan mengetahuinya. Cepat atau lambat." Mau tidak mau, Miyaji harus mempercayai ucapan Mayuzumi. Terlihat wajah pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu, lebih serius dari biasanya. "Sepertinya para pasukan penyelidik –ah, mungkin hanya Ootsubo, Nijimura dan Himuro menyadari hal itu." Ucap Miyaji. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Fukui karena membuat pasukan penyelidik membuat rencana.

"Ya. Kita juga harus bertindak."

"Bagaimana?"

"Sementara ini, kita akan tetap mengerjakan tugas kita sebagai pasukan siaga dan polisi militer. Kebetulan aku mengawasi Nijimura nanti. Walaupun susah, sepertinya dia akan mengerti." Miyaji lupa bahwa Nijimura sudah tidak mempunyai kepercayaan lagi kepada Mayuzumi.

Memang mengesalkan. Miyaji sekarang harus bergantung dengan rencana yang akan dibuat oleh Mayuzumi. Mengingat bahwa sang anggota polisi militer itu memiliki nilai akademik yang sangat tinggi.

Miyaji melangkah, menghampiri temannya yang masih diam di tempat. Percuma dirinya sedih untuk orang yang dicintainya sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi, dia masih mempunyai jiwa semangat yang tinggi untuk membuat umat manusia maju selangkah. Buku cokelat tua yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya ia taruh di saku seragamnya. Setelah tangan kanannya kosong, tangan kanan Miyaji mengepal, bagian bawahnya ia taruh di dada bagian kanannya. Tekad dirinya sudah menusuk sampai jantungnya. Senyum lebar diberikan untuk Mayuzumi.

 _Akhirnya aku melihat senyum temanku lagi._.

Terlihat sekilas bahwa Mayuzumi mengukirkan senyum yang kecil dan membalas hormat kepalan tangan yang tertuju di jantungnya.

 _Walaupun kami tidak bisa menang melawan para titan.._

 _Kami akan menggunakan otak kami untuk membuat umat manusia maju.._

 _Membuat rencana apapun, bahkan mungkin akan membuat pengorbanan apapun_

* * *

 **TBC~**

Ada yang sudah baca light novel Attack on Titan : Before the fall ? Yap, novel itu mantap abizz. Si kyklo hebat banget sumvah hahahahaha.

Ini ada banyak pairing. Salah satunya adalah Miyaji x Izuki. (For Yumi Koizumi. Maap banget yaa lama nge post nya. Hiksu hiksu)

Mungkin kalian bingung dengan bahasanya. Ini ada catatan sedikit

 **Pasukan siaga : The Garrison (Chuton Heidan)**

 **Pasukan penyelidik / pengintai : Scouting Legion (Chosan Heidan)**

 **Polisi militer : The Military Police Brigade (Kenpeidan)**

Makasih yang udah mau baca. Mungkin nge post cerita selanjutnya akan memakan waktu yang banyak /hiksu/

Cerita selanjutnya akan dibuat dari sudut pandang para Kisedai. Jujur, ane kangen dengan mereka :'3

Jaa~


End file.
